Ratchet-type tensioners provide a certain degree of tension to a chain, belt or similar power transmission device wrapped around rotating members to prevent noise or unmeshing of teeth in the case of a toothed belt. Tension is imparted by a lever arm or shoe against the belt or chain between the members by a spring or fluid-actuated plunger with a ratchet to limit plunger backlash. As explained in further detail hereinafter, the amount of backlash is often insufficient for certain power transmissions resulting in component breakage.